Personal dictionary
by Bloodbell
Summary: Sin and Elphelt stumble upon Leo's dictionary.


"Your persistence to try and apprehend me is quite admirable but oh so starting to get a little vexing. Doesn't a king have better things to do like ruling a country or having their feet kissed? Or perhaps my data of a king's role is outdated? OR are they giving everyone the title king nowadays? Anyways, I am a very busy man and no longer have the time anymore to play 'cat and mouse' with you. Farewell second king of Illyria. Note.** Second.**" Bedman gave Leo a long smug look.

"Why you little bastard! Don't you dare run away from me Birdman!" Leo launched himself towards Bedman to strike. Their weapons clashed.

"Hmph. You talk too much." Bedman then teleported away.

Leo scoffed."Teleportation again! That damn Birdman or Badman or whatever he calls himself! He will not be pardoned by me! EVER!" Leo then sprinted towards no particular direction in hope and rage to find Bedman again to receive his grave punishment.

Meanwhile Sin and Elphelt walked out of the Illriya castle's main entrance.

"Huh? Isn't that Leo? Wonder where hes going." Sin watched on as the sight of Leo grew smaller and smaller into the sunset yelling and screaming however it was barely audible now. Sin then saw Elphelt picking up an object from the ground.

"Hey whatcha' got there El?" Sin looked over her shoulder. It appeared to be a black book.

"It looks like King Leo must of dropped this." She handed over the book to Sin.

"Yeah you're right. I've seen him holding this book around a lot. Maybe it's his secret dairy..." Sin grinned as he flipped the book open. "Let's take a look!"

Elphelt panicked. She knew what a secret dairy was since she actually own one herself. She would be completely horrified if anyone found and read her dairy, read about her womanly fantasies... She'd probably have to put a bullet or ten to 'silence' them.

"W-wait Sin! We shouldn't invade King Leo's privacy!" Elphelt held out her hands in more panic, blushing slightly since she recalled her most recent entry in her dairy.

"But aren't you curious? Maybe he wrote something about you El." Sin gave a cheeky grin as he held a hand in front of his mouth.

"Eh? Me!?" Elphelt pointed her index finger towards herself, looking confused.

"Well we don't know unless we read it. Don't worry we'll give the book back to Leo when he comes back." Sin reassured even though that wasn't really the problem that they were talking about.

Elphelt seemed to be convinced enough. She was now really curious of what the second king thought of her. She was internally hoping it would be something along the lines of her being womanly.

"Okay! Let's read it! Now!" Elphelt's eyes gleamed with excitement. Sin chuckled at that.

"Yosh! Let's go inside first though, don't want to get caught too soon, right?." Sin grinned again as the two of them entered back inside the Illyria castle.

The two sat down beside each other beside the long diner table, Sin placed the second king's book between them. He flips the front cover to the first page.

"Property of Leo Whitefang. You are not authorised to read this book. Get out." Sin read as he sniggered. He then turned the next page.

_Entry One:_

_'Problem child'_  
><em>Ky-Kiske/_  
><em>A bishounen young looking BAMBINO goody-good little bastard. Most likely found the fountain of youth.<em>

Under the entry was a picture of the high king Ky Kiske.

"That's your father!" Elphelt exclaimed as she pointed towards the picture.

"This explains what Leo said before about writing my dad's name in the dictionary!" Sin realised. He then turned the next page.

_Entry Two:_

_'Devil'_  
><em>My sister.<em>

"Eh? I wonder why he would call his sister a devil! That's not very nice..." Elphelt gave a disapproving look.

Sin looked at the sudden change of font on those words. It looked really messy compared to Leo's previous handwriting on page one. It was as if his hands were shaking rapidly as he wrote this, in overwhelming fear perhaps. Sin gulped as he tried to imagine such a person that was labelled as the devil, Leo didn't provide any more words to the reason why. Sometimes it takes only one word to describe a person so Sin imagine the worst.

"She sounds scary..." Sin trailed off nervously as he flipped the next page.

_Entry Three:  
>'Important'<br>/Leo Whitefang (Very important)/  
>Very Handsome, very strong, very smart, a true king, number one<em>

Sin and Elphelt looked at each other then sniggered.

"Hahaha! Man Leo is a funny guy." Sin laughed. "He needs better adverbs though."

"I think King Leo is a narcissist." Elphelt giggled. She then turned the next page.  
><em><br>Entry Four:  
>'PICKLES'<br>/disgusting, repulsive, nasty, bane of my existence/  
>Tastes like shit.<em>

"King Leo must really hate pickles to put it in his dictionary..." Elphelt commented.

"We should secretly add pickles in his food." Sin gave a devious grin.

"Sin!" Elphelt scolded. Although she was a bit curious to see King Leo's reaction. Sin turned the next page.  
><em><br>Entry Five:  
>'Bride'<br>A lovely wife fit for a very important king. (me) Potential bride(s): Ky's wife (joking), Ky's mother (joking again), Ky's sister (if he had one), Apple pie, Elphelt Valentine_

"EH!? ME!?" Elphelt yelled as she saw her name written in King Leo's dictionary as a potential wife. Her face was tomato red. YES! Men see her as a lovely women Elphelt thought, still a tomato.

"..." Sin didn't say anything. Most likely offended that his mother was written in the dictionary despite it being a joke. He just turned the next page.

_Entry Six:  
>'Arrogant'<br>/Sol Badguy/  
>A bastard that thinks he can do everything more than a king.<em>

Under the entry was a photo of Sol Badguy.

"Even the old man is in this! Actually that's not surprising..." Sin smirked.

"What's not surprising about me?" A gruff voice spoke out of nowhere. Sin and Elphelt turned around abruptly.

"Old-man!"

"Mr. Badguy!"

Sol was leaning on the door frame then he shoved himself off and walked towards the pair.

"I heard you two giggling about like little kids in pre-school. You talkin' shit about me again kid?" Sol looked down at Sin with a frown on his face. Well Sol always had a permanent frown. Anyone would just have to assume he's pissed off all the time.

"We were reading King Leo's personal dictionary. According to it you are an 'arrogant bastard.'" Elphelt read the dictionary to Sol.

Sol arched an eyebrow. "Give me that." There was no need for him to ask anyways since he snatched it from the table himself. Sol then read the entry that had his picture on it.

"Why that motherfu-" Sol was about to curse then the high king arrived into the room. It was as if he was more there to stop Sol from swearing than wondering what was going on.

"What are you guys doing?" Ky lifted an eyebrow. He then saw the familiar black book on Sol's hand. "Isn't that Leo's dictionary?"

"Yeah and he talked a lot of shit about you." Sol mused. Yeah Sol was pissed being called an arrogant bastard but he saw what the second king wrote about Ky. He handed over the dictionary to Ky who held a questioning look. Sol, Sin and Elphelt waited in anticipation as Ky began to read the entries about him.

The look on his face was priceless. (To Sol anyways)

Suddenly the front door opened. The second king Leo had returned with a triumph look on his face.

"Rejoice everyone! I have finally captured Birdman to receive his grave punishment!" Leo placed his hands on his hips. "Tonight you will all dine like a king...with a kin-Is that my dictionary!?" Leo suddenly stopped talking as he saw Ky holding onto it.

"Leo...you..." Ky dropped Leo's precious dictionary onto the ground. At that moment Leo realised what was happening.

"Oh shi-"

"RISING FORCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a short story about how I would have imagined Leo wrote in his personal dictionary. He's a really funny character :P I'd probably write more gg fics in the future about the other characters. Hope you all enjoyed this!<br>**

****Oops I accidentally wrote "Elphet" instead of "Elphelt" but should be fixed now****


End file.
